Umori Kenshiro
Umori Kenshiro is the captain and swordsman of the Reaper Pirates. He's a former CP9 agent, marine and scientist for the Marine Science Unit. His research ranged from understanding the nature of Devil Fruits, human modifications, mass destruction weapons and biological weapons. He has been regarded as a monster from the likes of Meredia, Bairen Guile, Escaria Rita, and his own crew. He received a 65,000,000 first bounty after being discovered he was experimenting on Marine soldiers, and later killing a few dozen more Marines and Scientists on Marine HQ, and also for being one of the founding members of an Underworld Organization. This forced his life into piracy, which he already planned to do either way. In the Underworld, his codename is "Reaper". Being involved in so many of the Government's secret experiments and operations for so many years, he poses a large threat given his knowledge of their inner workings. Kenshiro managed to amass a very powerful crew in just a few weeks after starting piracy, having people under him that can go toe to toe with Vice-Admirals, which speaks volumes of his own strength. Appearance Kenshiro is usually dressed in green clothes, wearing a green stripped hat and either a white or black cloak. He is always seen wearing his geta, japanese style clogs. Underneath his clothing, which he rearely reveals, is an incredibly sculpted and muscular body, built from decades of brutal training since childhood. He is usually seen carrying his katana on his hand, strapping it onto his waist on some occasions 54819.jpg ff455b60e33d33d61f27f6f024712cb6.jpg|Umori Kenshiro as a Marine Bleach__Urahara_Kisuke_by_HTKChidor.jpg|Kenshiro at 17 years old in his training attire 97db9cfc0f798c21df6a10d6b4e1f904--littles-law-hot-anime.jpg 6401a5bc8133d4ee791a2e3235e77fe1.jpg 2tw2qp.jpg Personality Kenshiro is a very ambitious individual, always aiming for great achievements. He is not a coward, and he will face tough odds with a smile on his face. Some may describe him as being insane, as he will smile and not waver in difficult situations. He has no fear of death, which enables him to face though challenges and surpass his limits. He is a born leader and is very charismatic, something his superiors noticed while he worked under the government. He is really sensitive about the topic of family, mainly for the fact that he never had one, and only learned his real birth name at the age of 8 when the Government came to his home island to recruit. As a Cp9 agent, he was cold and ruthless, going to any extent to execute his missions. He still retains those aspects in his personality. However, the "brainwashing" aspect of his training didn't affect him much, as he still recognized the Government as a very corrupt organization, which prompted his plan for eventual defection. He is a bit competitive and always aims to be the best, even if he doesn't show this, often showing a very carefree attitude. Umori Kenshiro is very manipulative, and is able to make people do what they want, even without their knowledge, mixing psychological tactics with his carefree attitude. At times, some even sense a dark aura at times around him, when he shows his more sinister, serious side. His "Haki" has been described as being very powerful and both soothing and foul, which is an accurate representation of the user's character. Kenshiro hates authority, and was one of the reasons he left the Cp9, as the science division permitted him more freedom and the opportunity to embrace his scientific endeavors. In battle, Kenshiro enjoys to play around, only showing his true power when necessary. He even goes as far as to fight with his sword sheathed, until forced otherwise, just for the fun of it. He does, however, take training very seriously, being one of the other things he loves as much as science. He seems to like joking around sometimes, as he will tease his opponents while in the middle of a fight, and also pull pranks on others, as seen when he woke Eren Gyo up by placing a beetle on his face, claiming it was the best option at the moment. Kenshiro may be portrayed as cold, manipulative, sarcastic, carefree and ruthless, but Kenshiro is actually very attached to his crew, being the only people he apparently cares about, going as far as to decapitate someone who threatens his crewmembers. He also likes to keep himself informed, and he will always be up to date with the latest newspapers. He enjoys spicy food, even though they give him stomach problems. His passions are inventing, reading, training by himself and swords/swordsmanship. Abilities Kenshiro is a former member of the CP9 unit and the Marines, and has been regarded as an extremely talented and powerful combatant with an insane potential and prodigious talent. He has been trained in hand to hand combat, Rokushiki and swordsmanship since he was 8 years old, training under Government and Marine instructors, some of the best they had to offer. Even after becoming a Marine scientist, in HQ he was required morning training almost every day, keeping him in top shape. He also trained under the Haki Development System since age 16, and was instructed by both Quarha Jaina and Bairen Guile. He has been regarded as a master Haki user. His strength has even been recognized by the likes of Vice Admiral Hale, when she insisted on him becoming an official Marine soldier, after sparring with him a couple of times. Also, at age 21, Guile even recommended that he should apply for CP0, believing him to be a powerful addition to the group. He claimed that such a talented individual only appears once every few years. Bairen Guile also noted that Kenshiro has a very strong will, one of the strongest he had ever witnessed. This strong will was what allowed him to endure and become stronger after torturous years of training, and to completely nullify the Government’s brainwashing. Being the captain of an incredibly powerful pirate crew already speaks volumes of his strength, commanding the respect and obedience of individuals that can go toe to toe with Vice Admirals and Yonko commanders. It should also be noted that many of the members of his crew are Devil Fruit users, and have great mastery of their powers, which indicates that Kenshiro, while not being an ability user, has gained the total respect of his crew mates with his pure strength alone. Kenshiro possesses incredible influence in the Underworld, having been one of the founding members of a successful Underworld organization. It should be noted that he dealt in illegal trades and constructed hidden laboratories where he conducted experiments, while being a part of the Marines. 'Physical Strength' Kenshiro possesses immense superhuman physical strength. He is able to crush stone with his bare hands, break steel and cut through metal bars with a hand chop. He is so powerful, he can stop a punch from an angry giant with just one hand, and his kicks can destroy stone and steel, and easily crush a person's bones. He may not look imposing, but his days training as an assassin, and the daily training with the Marines, has given Kenshiro monstrous physical capabilities and condition for battle, and exceptionally tough endurance and superhuman durability. Kenshiro very rarely strikes with punches, preferring to use palm strikes and chops when using his hands. Yet, these palm strikes carry unbelievable force behind them, creating a stream of air pressure than can knock a multitude of people several meters back and break stone with ease. When serious, Kenshiro will not prolong a fight, as he usually does, aiming for fatal blows in order to finish fights quickly. Normally, he tends to go joke around and hold back unless interested in an opponent. However, he does enjoy a fight where he is forced to make a little more effort. He will keep his sword sheathed and retaliate with only the necessary strikes, but even while holding back, he rarely leaves an opening for his opponents, unless he does it deliberately in order to take advantage of it later. As a fourteen year old, Kenshiro was capable of stopping a coup in a country in the Grand Line. It should be noted that he fought for four days straight, taking down tanks, hundreds of soldiers and their reinforcements. He defeated an entire military force and their Revolutionary Army reinforcements by himself. At this point, he was already strong enough to kill trained soldiers in one blow, removing their heads with his bare hands, or striking their hearts, ensuring his kills. The successful completion of this extremely difficult mission was the reason he was awarded a Meito sword right after, and even Marine Vice Admirals and top Government officials began recognizing his name. 5186153-meliodas+feat+strength+(32).png|Kenshiro casually slashing a mountain. Zeno_beam_-_episode_52.png|Kenshiro's powerful palm strike. 'Swordsmanship' While already an incredibly powerful martial artist, Kenshiro is more comfortable using a sword in combination with his other techniques. He's been using a sword since before he began training as a CP9 hopeful. At age 8, he began to receive formal swordsmanship training directly with some of the best swordsmen the World Government had to offer. At age 14, he became an official member of CP9, and received a Meito sword after his first successful mission. If Kenshiro ever unsheathes his sword at the beginning of a battle, it means he will be fighting at full strength from the start, which also indicates respect for his opponent's strength, but not always. He may just unsheathe his sword to finish a battle quickly. Umori Kenshiro carries his sword with him at all times. He is an extremely skilled swordsman, able to combine speed, agility and power masterfully. He can perform powerful attacks that cause devastating effects, creating craters in the area with just the shock wave of his sword attacks. Kenshiro combines his swordsmanship with his Rokushiki, striking with his sword and landing kicks or shooting Rankyaku immediately after. This is possible because since he began training in Rokushiki, he also received sword training, so he is extremely comfortable using both styles interchangeably. It feels as second nature to him, having more than 20 years of training in both swordsmanship and hand to hand combat. To this day, Kenshiro practices a training method known as the 3 day, 60 hour training routine. Where he isolates himself, and practices a single technique, for example a basic sword swing, for twenty hours straight, and has 4 hours to rest, eat, and do his basic needs, and repeats again until he completes 60 hours. He then may do it again with another technique. Another set of training was when he was required to perform several thousand "kata's" in a timespan, with perfect form. This and several other intense training practices has granted Kenshiro with incredible mastery of his techniques and astounding training discipline. tumblr_mruu6oioma1qcsesho1_500.gif Joining the Marines as a scientist at age 24, he still underwent daily training, as did most of HQ by orders of Kurama. There, he frequently sparred and trained with marines ranked Commodore up to Vice Admirals. Because of this, his skills greatly improved even while working as a scientist. Commodore Rita regards Kenshiro's swordsmanship as being "in a league of its own", as she never could get him to fight seriously in their weekly matches, for six years. He still practiced his Katas in isolation and his several day training routines. He fights using his sword as if it were an extension of his body, the result of brutal and intense training since he was 8 years old. The strength, accuracy and precision of his strikes are a sight to behold. He can slash something multiple times at blinding speed, his arm and sword only being visible as a blur. With that same speed, he can redirect attacks he receives, and block projectiles and attacks fired at him. Kenshiro's mastery over his sword is such that he can control his sword slashes, from being able to shoot piercing bullet strikes to insanely huge slashes that can travel great distances. Kenshiro has implemented various techniques from different swordsmanship styles in his own. He can use fencing style attacks which he may use to break an opponents defense, and quickly switch to the more powerful attacks of the Kendo style. When not limiting his strength, even if his attack is blocked, the shock waves he produces may cut and destroy the nearby surroundings. If he's serious and fighting a strong adversary, the surrounding area may get wasted by the shock waves of his attacks. His air slashes are large, powerful and destructive, being able to cut buildings, terrain and ships in half without much effort. He can already destroy mountains with only his hand, and by implementing his sword, he can produces slashes so powerful they can basically disintegrate a mountain out of existence. 6253825-0044-004.jpg|Kenshiro blasting a mountain range with one of his strongest sword slashes. By using Haki, Kenshiro can augment the force if his swordsmanship several times. He can also implement specific techniques by altering the form of his Haki. With his "Dragon Force", for example, the Haki coating his sword takes the form of a serpentine dragon, which he can shoot as if it were an air slash and can serve to overwhelm and capture his opponent. Another example is when he coats his sword in an even greater amount of Haki, extending his sword's length and reaching even his shoulder, and makes use of his "Sword of the Underworld" technique. Iaijutsu After leaving the CP9, he began to train and master Iaijutsu techniques, also using it in combination with his Rokushiki techniques, in order to improve his swordsmanship. Iaijutsu is a swordsmanship technique where a person unsheathes his sword, cuts a target or blocks and attack, removes the blood from the sword if necessary and sheathes it again, all of this done fluently with amazing speed. Kenshiro is capable of using this technique to block incoming attacks, slashing them faster than the blink of an eye. For offense, he uses it in combination with his fastest variant of Soru. He can do this without prior warning or preparation, just reappearing behind his target while his afterimage is still seen in his starting location, already having sliced his opponent. His strongest use of this technique requires a few seconds of concentration, and is basically capable to breaking almost anyone's defenses, seemingly unavoidable. Only the strongest of martial artists would be able to keep up and defend this powerful technique. 'Stealth' Kenshiro, being trained in the art of assassination, has learned techniques to conceal his presence, even becoming "invisible" to a weaker user's Kenbunshoku. He can hide his presence for just a brief moment, aiding him in sneak attacks even when facing his opponent head on, which is supported by his immense speed. If Kenshiro proceeds to hide his presence even while being in front of someone, that person, even if not a martial artist, can "feel" his presence vanishing. This is possible by controlling his breath and lowering his heartbeat to the point where his whole being becomes almost undetectable. Kenshiro combines this technique for daily use, with his Seimei Kikan, hiding his true strength and appearing as a normal person with no fighting capabilities, which takes his opponents off guard. Kenshiro not only can hide the presence of his body, but also his attacks, making it quite difficult for an opponent to "read" or predict his movements. This is a technique designed to combat efficient Kenbunshoku users. 'Speed' Kenshiro posseses incredible leg strength and speed. He was able to spar with his master, Bairen Guile, and move so fast that the onlookers only felt the shockwaves of their clashes, being unable to keep up with their fight. A testament to his leg strength is that even without using Soru, his "regular" speed may get confused as if he was using the technique, being able to keep up with weaker Soru users. Even so, the difference when activating his Soru is immense, sometimes appearing to "teleport" around. Kenshiro is able to attack and kill his opponents by moving at such speeds that they are terminated without ever realizing what had happened. Kenshiro can create afterimages that by all means and purposes, appear as completely solid clones of himself. By combining this with hiding his presence, it makes him possible to completely disappear from an opponents view, leaving a "solid" afterimage behind that disappears moments later. 'Endurance and Durability' Kenshiro underwent brutal training since he was 8 years old, which resulted in him building a very powerful and resistant body. Even before this, he was surviving as an orphan in an island which is mostly covered by snow and cold year round, fighting against thugs and forest animals. After he was recruited, Kenshiro's training was so tough, it was borderline torture, as the World Government will only accept the strongest kids to enlist as a CP9. He was submitted to days of training without rest and barely any food, under the toughest conditions, in order to push his body to peak levels. He was pushed to the point of vomiting blood and even almost dying multiple times. It was such the pain he underwent during his training that he attempted to assassinate his own instructors multiple times in rage. His extreme training changed his physiology at the cellular level, the fibers in his muscles and even the tissues in his organs were greatly enhanced, developing an inhuman durability and tolerance to pain, abnormal levels of stamina and endurance. Kenshiro developed an extremely dense bone structure, many times denser than that of a regular human. Even he had to test himself as he thought he had some sort of exoskeleton, like those from modified humans. At age 14, he had the capability to fight an entire nation's military comprised of thousands of soldiers, and kill hundreds in a span of four days, without barely having any rest. Another notable feat is that at age 21, Kenshiro tanked a barrage of attacks from a very angry giant, and casually stood up with only a bloody nose and forehead, something that made those present consider the option that if he was even human. It should be noted that he had just finished an intense sparing session with his master. Not only did Kenshiro develop incredibly durable bones and tissue, he also developed a high tolerance to pain and electricity. One of the more frequent "training" methods for developing durability was exposing the trainees to extremely high voltages of electricity, in order to develop their resistance and pain tolerance. It would take a couple million of volts of electricity for Kenshiro to receive burn marks and to begin feeling slight pain. He later developed an immunity to most poisons by experimenting on himself and creating such antibodies. 'Agility and Reflexes' He has incredible reaction time and reflexes, being able to keep up with an advanced Soru user, dodging deadly attacks prior to learning Kenbunshoku. If knocked back or down, he can instantly recover his balance and counterattack without wasting a single movement. Kenshiro can adapt to various surfaces and his surroundings, and use them to aid in his combat or to swiftly move around. 'Sky Combat' With the use of Geppo and his speed at Soru, Kenshiro can easily fight without ever touching the ground in a battle. Moving quickly and attacking from various angles in the air, making even highly powerful opponents have a hard time with him, given his versatility and fighting arsenal. 'Rokushiki' As a former Agent of the Chipher Pol 9, he was trained to become a master in unarmed combat, becoming a superhuman and a human weapon. He mastered all six styles and was considered a top agent, to the point where he was recommended to apply for CP0, the strongest of the Cipher Pols. His Douriki is unknown. He claims he mastered the Six Styles equally, with no preference over any of them, also mastering the style's more advanced variations. Kenshiro has more than 20 years of training with Rokushiki, as such, he is able to use the techniques and combine them in such a way that seems second nature, which it is. He became an official member, executing his first missions by himself at age 14. 'Soru' While claiming he has no preference over techniques, two of Kenshiro's strongest attacks require the faster-than hypersonic speed of Soru. Soru is clearly one of the techniques he uses the most out of all. He can move so fast that he seems to vanish and reappear, even when his opponents are focused on him. He can create afterimages that appear solid, giving the illusion that he has created solid clones of himself. He called the faster variant of Soru he employs Lightning God. 'Shigan' Kenshiro employs the use of Shigan quite frequently when he fights unarmed. He is shown to even be able to pierce through metal armor using just his fingers, without even activating his Haki, and also crushing cannonbals and weapons. He also is able to use the most advanced techniques, such as flying Shigan, which he can perform with his hands, but most frequently does so with his sword. 'Tekkai' Kenshiro rarely uses a full body Tekkai, instead opting to use the technique on certain parts at a time, giving hime more use of it. He already has an incredibly durable and tough body, which this technique amplifies many times. Tekkai is essentially a muscle condensing technique, hardening his body to the point of imitating the toughness of iron. He may use the technique not only for defense, but combining it with his already massive strength to increase it even further. He discovered this while training with Jaina, after both clashed their swords, he used Tekkai on his arms to try and overpower her, and later on his legs to maintain a solid stance. He can also use it at the last second of landing a kick or a palm strike, increasing the strength and heaviness of the attack even further. 'Kamie' By making his body flexible, Kenshiro is able to effectively evade attacks. Combining this technique with Kenbunshoku Haki permits him to increase its effectiveness even further. He also uses this technique offensively, becoming able to bypass an opponents defenses using the same flexibility. Another use of this technique is when he combines it with Life Return, slimming down his body to increase speed, making his evasion even greater. 'Rankyaku' Kenshiro mostly combines this technique with his swordsmanship, making him capable of overpowering his opponent with a barrage of slashes from his sword and kicks. He can combine this technique with Haki. Kenshiro can easily cut through multiple buildings with a single kick. 'Geppo' Kenshiro can combine this technique with Soru, moving at a high speed in the air that gives the perception that he is flying. 'Rukuogan' Kenshiro learned the secret technique of Rukuogan during his last year as a CP9 agent. He later continued to improve on this technique, developing a form comfortable for his fighting style. The only downside to his technique is that it requires at least two seconds of focus, in order to gather the power necessary. In his own variant of the technique, Kenshiro releases a shock wave from the palm of one of his hands, although a bit weaker than the two handed version, which can travel even after hitting his target, capable of damaging people or walls behind his target. 'Life Return' Seimei Kikan is a technique Kenshiro learned that allows him to control his bodily functions. It was one of the first techniques he mastered, which helped him to develop the six styles even faster than others and with greater mastery. It also enables him to concentrate to focus on healing wounds faster, and digest the nutrients of the food he consumes at an accelerated rate. He uses it daily to conserve his energy and strength during his daily activities or training, as well as in fights, where he reserves his full strength and releases it when it is required. He can release Seimei Kikan in bursts, releasing his hidden strength for specific strikes or techniques and activating it again to conserve his strength. This allows him to train or fight for days without tiring and actually recovering himself and his injuries. 'Haki' Umori Kenshiro possesses both Observation and Armament Haki. At age 16, he was taught both Armament and Observation by undergoing the Haki Development System. Before joining the Marines at age 24, he had attained a 6th Dan (六段, Rokudan), and he was halfway of reaching 7th Dan. He can use the Haki techniques of 6th Dan practitioners and lower. It is possible Kenshiro's level of intelligence is a result of high Haki potential, as those with a Sixth Dan are able to improve bodily functions, such as brain capacity. Observation Haki: Kenshiro's level of precognition enables him to achieve nigh-perfect visions of the near future, depending on his level of concentration. He can also identify a person he has encountered before using Kenbunshoku, as seen when he sensed and recognized it was Commodore Rita when she entered the building he was in, even while he was several stories high. Even without the use of Haki, Kenshiro can sense if he's being followed or watched, as well as quickly pick up even a hint of malicious intent. Circle of Perception: Kenshiro heightens his Kenbunshoku Haki even further, but on a much smaller radius. Inside this range, he can even count the droplets of rain in this state. He activates this in combat, and especially when using his Iaido techniques. When activating this in combat, his attacks are almost unavoidable. Black Voice: Kenshiro developed a sonar technique, by touching the ground or a wall and activating his Kenbunshoku, he can further visualize the auras on a far greater surrounding area. He can effectively hear conversations through walls or at a great distance, and visualize the person he is hearing. EN_2011.png|Kenshiro's circle of perception Chap_387_-_Tserriednich's_Prediction_Dream.png|Kenshiro's foresight. Armament Haki: Being a Sixth Dan level practitioner, Kenshiro's mastery over Armament Haki is extremely high, very few practitioners in the world possess the amount of mastery he has. He can regulate the output of Armament he employs, and also even be able to use it on his internal organs. Busoshoku: Bogyo, Busoshoku: Bugutai and Busoshoku: Seigyo are some of the techniques he can employ, using his armament internally and externally, providing a much stronger form of armament. He can also combine his Haki techniques with his Rokushiki and swordsmanship. He also learned how to extend his Armament on other physical objects, like tendrils on the ground, and even on another person upon contact. He can emit these Haki tendrils by stabbing his sword to the ground, he then he sends his haki through which come out on his target's location and can stab or bludgeon his opponent. He can also negate or counteract most of these abilities being used on himself, as long as his opponent's Haki applications aren't significantly stronger than his own. Transmuting Haki Kenshiro, with his mastery over his Haki, especially Busoshoku, can change the properties of his armament, and extend it beyond his body, and have it imitate certain properties. He can change his Haki to possess stickiness and elasticity, and change it's shape to imitate bladed tendrils, threads or punches and claws. He can also trap a Devil Fruit user and cancel his abilities by extending, impaling or covering his victim with his transmuted Haki. With a similar application, he can stop negative effects from spreading on his or on a target's body, by infusing the harmful effect with his Haki, basically creating a barrier. This can stop Devil Fruit abilities that work on harming a victim's body, until another way is figured to completely remove the harmful effects. Kenshiro can also effectively "operate" on a body without the use of tools, protecting his target's body and organs by applying his own Haki, and again, extending his Haki to his or their bodies to close wounds, by manifesting his spirit as threads, closing wounds and holding flesh together. By impaling his victim with his Haki threads through the back of their neck, he can extend his aura to the point where he takes control, although not effectively, of an opponents functions. This is because he is sending his Haki through the opponent's brain and spinal chord. The victim act's in a sort of "zombie" state as long as his influence is upon them. b1e79ae962f54809968a3264000f2d02c3bdc42b_hq.jpg|Kenshiro transmuting his Haki Ep._141_(2011)_-_Controlled_woman.png|Kenshiro controlling someone by invading their nervous system with his Haki. Chap_347_-_Ging_'s_warping_punch.png|Kenshiro transmuting his Haki and proyecting it to attack DragonLance.png|Kenshiro changing the form of his Haki into a Dragon's head 'Combat Techniques' Lightning God: An advanced version of the Soru technique, in which his already blinding speed increases several fold. Dragon Force: Kenshiro coats his sword in Haki, taking the form of a serpentine dragon, which he can then emit as a slash to overpower and opponents defenses. Kagu-tsuchi Slash: Kenshiro fires a large and destructive air slash. It is one of his most used attacks. Kagu-tsuchi Slash, Arm Sword: Kenshiro cuts his opponent by slashing him with his bare arm, similar to Rankyaku but with his arms. Kagu-tsuchi Slash, Arm Sword Armament: Kenshiro not only coats his sword in Armament Haki, but he also extends the Haki up to his shoulder, basically cutting with his entire arm. Kagu-tsuchi Slash, Guillotine: Kenshiro does a 360 slash, cutting everything in a circumference area. Kagu-tsuchi Slash, Assassination: Kenshiro surrounds his opponent using Soru, creating afterimages of himself, while launching air slashes with his sword, shooting Rankyaku, and shooting air needles at the air above of his opponent, which make it hard to detect, only after they start raining down on his opponent, because he keeps them occupied with high speed movement and slashes. Air Bullet: He applies the "Shigan" technique, using the tip of his sword or finger to shoot "air bullets" from a distance. By implementing Haki, is flying Shigan is several times more powerful and can travel at an even greater distance, capable of passing through several concrete walls. Mercury Guillotine: Kenshiro uses Soru without prior warning and goes for a powerful kick or sword slash to the opponents face or neck, his opponent only realizing once his leg or sword is already inches from him. His kick is capable of knocking soldiers out cold, sending them flying several meters. Apophis Iaido: Kenshiro uses Soru to reach his opponent and strike multiple times, while reappearing behind him and already sheathing his sword. This was one of Kenshiro's most trained techniques. He can begin this technique while even casually walking, without prior warning. Iaido, Izanami: Kenshiro envelops himself in a killing aura, sometimes paralyzing his opponent for a second and using Soru and Busoshoku: Bugutai to almost instantly deeply cut his opponent, and reappears behind his victim with his sword already sheathed, with his victim still looking at the previous location Kenshiro was in. This happens at such speeds, it is basically painless to his victim, being knocked out cold and in most cases, killed without realizing what had happened. With this technique, Kenshiro moves many times faster than in Apophis, Iaido, and only does one slash, combining all of his techniques, Haki and strength in this one attack. Kenshiro moves so fast and his strike is so powerful, that he can cut his opponent clean in half, even if coated in Armament Haki. This is one of Kenshiro's ultimate moves, as such he can only use it twice in battle so far, but the second time is a bit slower, although still faster than his other iaido technique. Kenshiro also developed a weaker version of this technique, which he can use without his sword, instead slashing with his hand. Kenshiro moves at such speed in this technique, that usually the ground is crushed at his starting point. Busoshoku: Bugutai greatly enhances Kenshiro's already insane speed and cutting power. iaido.jpg|An example of Kenshiro's stance before activating Iaido, Izanami. Dragon_Dive.png|Athena's Arrow huge area of effect. Heaven Strike: Kenshiro lifts his katana towards the sky, concentrating for a couple of seconds, focusing his aura into his sword, and firing a powerful slash that covers a wide area and is capable of splitting the ground itself, and travel for miles. Athena's Arrow: Kenshiro fires multiple arrow shaped air slashes. Odin's spear: Kenshiro can use this technique with his sword or his bare hand with Shigan. He thrusts with force and fires an extremely powerful air bullet either from his finger or his sword. Decimating rush: Kenshiro combines either palm strikes or sword attacks while striking with kicks and firing off Rankyaku at the same time, overwhelming his target with a barrage of attacks from various angles. Paper Eye: Kenshiro combines his Kenbunshoku with Kami-e to effectively dodge attacks without giving hints of his next move, due to the unpredictability of Kami-e. Tekkai Gou, Bugutai: Kenshiro can use this technique on a single part of his body, or on all of his being. He activates the strongest form of Tekkai, combining it with his strongest form of Armament Haki. Busoshoku: Seigyo Pistol: Kenshiro combines his Shigan with Seigyo in order to take control of the limb or body part of his opponent after hitting him. He may also use this after stabbing his opponent with his sword tip. Sword of the Underworld: Kenshiro activates Busoshoku: Bugutai, covering his sword in a large amount of Haki and aura, greatly increasing the size and potency of his blade. It takes on a crimson color and reaches up to his shoulder area. Ultimate Move, La Muerte: 'Kenshiro's most powerful technique, he uses Busoshoku: Bugutai to completely envelop himself in Haki, creating sort of a "Death God" look, even to the point of extending his sword and changing its shape with Haki. He can do this after mastering high levels of armament Haki, to the point he is able to manipulate his hardening by using his willpower, changing the form from the usual body coloring, to a sort of "armor" which reflects the user's true self. His already powerful skill set is enhanced many times over, becoming a true Death God in this state, his sole intention to completely annihilate his opponent. The drawback is extreme exhaustion and his Haki is limited to observation for a few minutes after using this technique. He requires a calm breathing pattern in order to activate this form and keep it up. Kenshiro combines this form with Busoshoku: Seigyo, and creates deadly arm-like or spear-like tendrils from his armament cloak which can be used to impale his target or to take control of the surrounding area and elements, and can even nullify Devil Fruit powers, even Logia, when coming in contact with their ability. 1082024-arr.jpg|Kenshiro using "La Muerte" 275Respira.png|Kenshiro extending the range of his Busoshoku Haki Anime_(21).jpg|Kenshiro coating his sword with Haki, changing it's form f631374c28cdeee505ac210f8358936476379af9_hq.jpg 'Equipment Junketsu(Pure Blood): A Meito sword, he used to have and use the sword during his days on the CP9. He got rid of the sword after joining the marines, but recently acquired in on Nassau from an underworld broker. Being an O Wazamono grade sword, it is regarded as one of the finest made weapons in the world. AMS0114-2-300x300.jpg 'Genius Intellect' Kenshiro has been regarded as possessing a genius intellect, even from his days as an agent, being regarded as one of the smartest individuals in the world. As a child born in the famed science island, the same island the famous Dr. Vegapunk was born, he has been exposed to highly advanced technologies since birth. Even the Marines knew of the high intelligence of Kenshiro, as he often visited the science division before joining them. Kenshiro is always planning many moves ahead. When he was confronted by Commodore Rita, he quickly knew what to do, having devised various plans for his escape when the time came. It was because of this, that he was able to do the things he did, even while being in the heavily guarded Marine HQ, and escape without much rpoblems. Even in his crew, he always has a few plans in motion in order for them to rise through the ranks. When fighting an opponent, he combines his Kenbunshoku with his genius intellect to rapidly decipher his opponents patterns. He is able to notice subtle shifts in movement before an attack, and in most cases, he is able to see through attack patterns that even high level martial artists are unaware of themselves. He is even able to quickly develop effective countermeasures after seeing a Devil Fruit Ability or martial arts technique once. 'Master Scientist & Inventor:' As a former member of the Science Unit, Kenshiro is a talented inventor, engineer and scientist, having created a number of devices and techniques to aid the Government in battle. He worked in understanding the nature of Devil Fruits, on developing a greater understanding and use of the lineage factor, improving on human weapons and biological weapons. After he became a scientist, it was known that he loved to experiment, even on himself. He experimented on himself and developed anti bodies in order to become immune to most poisons. It is unknown what other experiments he did on himself. 'Inventions' Flesh Bomb: Kenshiro has developed biological bombs that can be implanted into the bodies of people by pill or injection. By using a remote detonator he can set off the bombs that are inside the victim's body, causing a massive explosion that may kill nearby people. Devil Fruit Sensor: A work in progress, Umori Kenshiro aims to create a Devil Fruit sensor device which will detect Devil Fruits or Devil Fruit users. Nervous system Drug: '''A powerful drug which makes the nervous system of a person go array, in a couple of seconds rendering the victim incapable of performing anything. '''Thought Inhibitor Drug: Kenshiro concocts a special drug which can stop thought processes from occurring within the brain. Superhuman drug: It makes the user reach peak physical form for a couple of minutes, later completely destroying the user's muscles, ligaments and tendons. Red Laser: Similar to the Pacifista's laser beams, he helped develop another type of laser, which takes on a reddish color. It's destructive capabilities is greater. Exoskeleton Augmentation: Kenshiro developed an exoskeleton, similar to those the Germa children are born with around their skeletons, except they are worn externally and are more durable. Cyborg Creation: Kenshiro learned the mechanics of creating robotic bodies and installing artificial intelligence, which he used to aid in the government's new weapons and cyborg improvements. Warmongers: weaponized cyborgs developed by Kenshiro, originally for the purpose of serving the Government. He carries the few surviving prototypes on his ship. Clones History Umori Kenshiro was born in Karakuri Island, located in the Grand Line. Being an orphan, he was raised in an orphanage, but he often escaped to science facilities. Because of this, he was exposed to highly advanced science since childhood and became quite proficient at them. He was recruited by the World Government at age 8 to receive training as a Cipher Pol agent. Bairen Guile and Quarha Jaina took a particular interest in him, and trained him to the point of torture many times during his childhood. At age 14, he became an official member of the Cp9 unit, having mastered Rokushiki, and he executed missions all around the globe. While still an agent, he came by the Marine Science unit and assisted on his free time. At 16 years old, he began being trained in Haki. At age 24, he received permission in order to be transferred to the Marine Science Unit, being his desire to work on new technologies and experiments. There he continued undergoing physical, swordsmanship, and Haki training, which greatly enhanced his Rokushiki techniques. A Not So Fresh Start Kenshiro rests on the island of Zen after escaping Marine HQ. Commodore Escaria Rita discovered that Kenshiro had been responsible for the murder of twelve marine soldiers. He killed them by injecting them with drugs without their knowledge. After she confronts him, he reveals that he had been waiting for a chance to leave everything behind, and proceeds to detonate five scientists, killing them and a few more marine soldiers. New Players After leaving Zen, Kenshiro arrives at Nassau, where he spends a couple of weeks training with his recovered Meito sword, Junketsu, while waiting for Veno works to construct him a ship he had payed for. There, he finds his first mate, a samurai named Nano, a sniper and a navigator. He leaves with his new crew, and arrives at Dressrosa, where he stays for a while, recruiting four more members in the process. Now with a powerful crew, he contacts his old ally, Hydra Omelia, to execute a plan. Quotes Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Scientists Category:CP9 Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Inventors Category:Chemicals Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Marines Category:Former World Goverment Category:Martial Artists